


Bring On The Men

by Forces_06



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/M, Gen, In which the former Prince of Wales accidentally booked them in to a club, Song: Bring On The Men (Jekyll & Hyde), accidental double-date brought to you by Arthur Tudor, while drunk of all things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forces_06/pseuds/Forces_06
Summary: So let's bring on the menAnd let the fun begin!A little touch of sinWhy wait another minute?Step this way, it's time for us to play!They say we may not pass this way againSo let's waste no more time;Bring on the men!
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Henry Percy 6th Earl of Northumberland, Catherine of Aragon/Arthur Tudor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Bring On The Men

**Author's Note:**

> Outtake from Delighting In Your Company, but you don't need to read that to know what's going on here.

They didn't know how they were convinced to this if they were being honest.  
  
Hell, even _he_ , the one who originally planned to go to this, doesn't remember how he thought it was a good idea.  
  
There they are, seated at the passenger seats of the car with the Spaniard and Prince of Wales in front while the second Queen and Earl were seated behind them.  
  
"Mind enlightening us why you thought this was a good idea Arthur?"  
  
"Honestly, even I don't recall how I managed to rope you guys into agreeing to go to this." The redhead sheepishly chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"We must have been pretty drunk then if you managed to got Catherine 'holier than thou' of Aragon to also come with."  
  
"Oh shut your mouth Boleyn." Came the simple retort from the said Queen.  
  
Percy rolled his eyes at their antics and sees they're nearing the venue.  
  
"Hey guys, I think we're pulling up soon." He adjusts the mask he has on.  
  
Oh right, for some odd reason, Arthur got them roped into attending to some sort of club where there is some.... Interesting choice of entertainment to say the least.  
  
It also requires you to wear something that is related to the theme of the day the establishment is holding and, by some coincidence, they are tasked to dress up as ' ** _People from the Renaissance'_**.  
  
Yep, odd coincidence right there.  
  
"I still cant believe we're going _here_ , of all places," Anne shifts in her seat as she leans a bit in the window, "and you better not let your eyes wander for too long on some, Harry."  
  
Percy puts a hand on his heart, faux gasping as well in the process.  
  
"Mon coeur, you know as well as I do that the only things I have my eyes on is you." He sees her skeptical expression, along with the eye brows raised even though they are _behind the mask_.  
  
And yes, along with the renaissance theme going on, they are required to wear masks as well. _'To keep you all anonymous as well as having a mysterious aura,'_ The message Arthur sent to all of them from the place says so.  
  
That also led to all of them digging out their respective costumes from that one faithful ball each pair met.  
  
The car stops in front of a nondescript building but by just the entrance alone, it can be easily mistaken as something else.   
  
"Your Highness," the driver looks at Arthur via the rear view mirror, "this is the correct location yes?"  
  
He nods gleefully as he went about removing his seat belt, the others promptly doing so as well.  
  
The driver unlocks the doors of the car letting the others step out; the boys first then them offering a hand out to help their respective Queens.  
  
Anne backs away a bit from seeing the guards of the place; two men standing firmly at the front entrance and is clear as day to anyone they are packing.  
  
Her back collided with her boyfriend's chest in the process causing him to look down on her.  
  
"Anything wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, just.... Intimidated by those two that's all." She brushed off nonchalantly, but internally, she was close to having a freak-out since they somehow reminded her of the guards back at the Tower.

Percy wraps his around her, sensing her jostled state from the security. "Relax, they won't hurt us since we're part of the guests remember?"  
  
"That I hope so..." She murmurs as she leans deeper into the impromptu hug, relaxing a bit.  
  
Arthur, meanwhile, is having a few more words with the security of the place as well as verifying if it is really them.  
  
"Date of birth, historical order sir."  
  
"1485, 1486, 1501, 1502."  
  
"Positions of state?"  
  
"2 Queens, 1 Prince, and 1 Earl."  
  
The two guards shared a look before nodding.  
  
Arthur shook his head to the others, confirming they are being let through.  
  
"May you enjoy your time here Your Majesties." They greeted solemnly to them as both pairs passed through.  
  
Once let in, they were immediately directed to a table and is now waiting for the show to start. A waiter passed by them and poured each of them a glass of wine.  
  
"Say Arthur..." Catalina started as her eyes scanned the room and some of the people. "What exactly is this place did you say it was?"  
  
"A hotel of some sorts I think."  
  
Percy looks around as well, and his eyes widen a bit from seeing the other women in... apparels that accentuated certain parts.   
  
He quickly averts his eyes off of them and takes a long swig of his wine.  
  
The old timey stage and the atmosphere the place is giving off sets Anne's speculation into motion.  
  
"I think this is a _brothel_ ,Tudor." She stated bluntly.  
  
Percy shook his head. "No, not a brothel Nan, but I think it's a-"  
  
His response was cut off by the spotlights turning on and focusing at one spot of the stage.  
  
A man stepped out in a suit that can be mistaken as one of those swindlers at New Orleans, the chains hanging about on the suits pockets and coat along with the feathered fedora hat completes the look.  
  
"Well well well, didn't expect to have so many in the house tonight." He announced in a low voice, mixed with a certain raspness in it. "Kings and Queens, a'ight!"  
  
The people lifted up their drinks to him, answering back, "A'ight!"  
  
He strides around the stage whilst holding his double headed microphone, surveying the audience in each table. Each table being occupied by four people, whom of which would most likely be couples he assumed.  
  
"Now I know this 'ere little shindig we have going on, is y'know...." He lowers his hat against him for a bit, " _unconventional_ at times, but tonight, we're going to do something a little bit different 'ere."  
  
A general murmur filled the air when he said that, no doubt to those who are regulars to the place are a bit in a shock, yet intrigued, at the same time at how this showing is unlike the regular performances.  
  
The table full of reincarnates, whose first time in visiting, however, also has their own theories.  
  
"You don't suppose you also researched that as well Art?" Percy sent a wondering look to him.  
  
"Sorry no, I booked this place when I was most likely drunk from last time." The Prince shook his head.  
  
"Well that explains how you got us, and Aragon-" said Queen sent a disgruntled look at Anne -"to agree on going here. I mean, which one of us in the name of God would go here voluntarily?"  
  
Her question was met with silence.  
  
"See? Just goes to show how wasted we were at that time."  
  
"While I agree with bowling pin here-" now _she_ is the one getting an annoyed look "-you have to admit this is a rather interesting career choice."  
  
Both males of the table chuckled at the first Queen's jab at the second, but they do agree with the latter half of her statement.  
  
Anne, meanwhile, sends an icy glare from her seat to Catalina's.   
  
"'Bowling pin', you've been hanging around lady Seymour for quite a while Cata."  
  
"Trust me when I say, that doesn't even come close than that time Jane made a whole damn dialogue about _egg puns_ of all things."

* * *

**Backstage**

Performers were scrambling left and right as they try to quickly glamour themselves for the audience tonight. Some were putting on costumes as others were fighting about whose supplies belong to the correct owner.  
  
Amidst the regular chaos happening, a blonde is calmly applying the finishing touches for her look until it is showtime. Cesious eyes carefully watches the hand that she is currently using in putting on lipstick.  
  
Beside her, she hears the woman she shares the station with plopped down the seat next to her. Already in costume and make-up, she makes conversation with the blonde.  
  
"Soo...."  
  
She continues on applying her lipstick.  
  
"I just took a peep outside to see our audience tonight."  
  
"Uh huh." She moves on to eye-shadow.  
  
"And lemme just say, there are some _tasty_ looking ones for this show." She fans herself, a bit overwhelmed from the men in the house. "There are also some ladies, but I'm more interested in those fine looking specimens, especially the ones near the wall of the place."  
  
"Oh?" Now this caught her interest.  
  
"Ohoho yeah. They be fine looking as well." She let's out a dismaying sigh, "alas, it seems both were already taken. They have two women at their table, and by their looks to each other, they're in love."  
  
"Tsk, better luck next time Sara."  
  
"Oh shut it Attolb," she swats her playfully, "though that's not the only news I've heard tonight."  
  
"What, Alyssa broke up with her 7th boyfriend of the week?"  
  
"Actually, it's only been the 6th, but go off," she mutters before jumping back, "anyway, I've been hearing we might have some royalty in our audience."  
  
"Well duh, the theme for tonight is **_Royal Renaissance._** "  
  
"No, I meant real royalty-"  
  
"What, the Queen of England stop by here?"  
  
Her rhetoric was met with an unamused gaze from the other woman.  
  
"No," she shakes her head, "though they were technically former queens of England."  
  
"Wait what?"  
  
"What I'm trying to say is," she leans closer to her, "you know that musical about Henry VIII's wives?"  
  
 _'Oh you have no idea'._ "Who hasn't is the question."  
  
She giggled. "True, anyway, I heard that two out of six are out there tonight along with their partners."  
  
Sara was startled when she heard the brush of eye-shadow clatter noisily on the table.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Yeah," she looks at her nails, oblivious to the woman's reaction, "if they actually are out there, looks like we'll be getting some big greens tonight."  
  
Attolb shook her head. "Never mind that, did you hear which queens specifically were out there?"  
  
She was met with silence as Sara is now preoccupied with screwing back one of the bulbs on her vanity mirror, causing a chain reaction to the other bulbs to shut off as well.  
  
"Ah fuck..."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she finishes in putting on her eye-shadow and gathers her cosmetics littered about on the table.  
  
 _'I swear to God, I can't get away from you lot huh?'_ She shoves a tube of foundation in her make-up box a bit too roughly. _'Just as well, if Boleyn is one of the two "queens" out at the audience tonight.'_  
  
A smirk graces her wine painted lips.  
  
 _'It's safe to say Northumberland is there as well. Time to bring on the men.'_  
  
The performers stopped their doings for a minute as they heard the worn out speaker of the room, which has honestly seen better days, crackle to life.  
  
 ** _"Top of the show everyone! Top of the show! We must all be at our best since two special guests, along with their partners, are at the audience tonight."_**  
  
  
"Woah-"  
  
"What-"  
  
"Who-"  
  
  
The announcer over the intercom continued, unaware of the commotion they caused. **_"_** ** _And no, I don't know who they actually are, but please be a bit more attentive for tonight's show, thank you."_**  
  
Pulling up the fingerless gloves she has on, she shot herself a wink and a smile on the mirror before joining the other ladies onstage.  
  
She takes her place beside Sara. "Ready Berry?"  
  
"You know it Mary."

* * *

**_"They're all in place, its showtime."_ **

The stage manager spoke to the host via his earpiece, which made the latter smirk. Though in hindsight, it suits his stage-persona anyway.  
  
"Kings and Queens...." He shot them one last bow before disappearing backstage. "The ladies of the night!"  
  
The last word echoed throughout the place as the lights dimmed down, save for the now single spotlight shining bright at center stage.  
  
"Looks like we're about to finally figure out where Arthur dragged our asses to." Anne mumbled to herself as her eyes stayed focus on the stage.  
  
It was silent for just a moment.  
  
Until a leg shot out of the curtain, accompanied by the house band playing out a jazz-like opening instrumental.  
  
Some (read: _most_ ) of the men whooped and cheered for that, as the women they are with just merely shook their heads. Let them have it for the night, the arms they came and will come out with after tonight will still be with them anyway.  
  
Percy and Arthur, one of the few that did not cheered, shot each other uncertain glances. Catalina and Anne however, leaned a bit closer as they are now intrigued by the entrance.  
  
As the music played by the band gets longer, a few more shot out from behind the curtain. Once all were out, they tapped along to the rhythm of the beat as each lady stepped out from behind it.  
  
The blonde one in the middle takes a few steps forward and grabs the two-headed microphone the host was using earlier.  
  
Her eyes scans the audience of the night, strapping young gentlemen in coats of the time she may be too familiar with. Along with that is the women that is dressed in fine livery over the already extravagant gowns they adorn.  
  
One particular group caught her attention.  
  
Two ladies and two men occupies the table, as per usual, but what strikes her is the way they act.  
  
She shakes it off and decides to deal with it later, she has a show to do.  
  
She cues the band to play a track that suits the feel of tonight. Though a bit more... _Sensually_.

**"There was a time, I don't know when  
I didn't have much time for men  
But this is now and that was then, I'm learning"**

The other performers bowed their heads as well as resting their hands on each of their batons. Silently waiting for the cue once their 'lead' is finished with the opening.  
  
 **"A girl alone, all on her own**  
 **Must try to have a heart of stone"**  
  
 _'Heh, Jane would have laughed at that.'_ the first two wives thought amusingly.  
  
 **"So I try not to make it known, my yearning**  
 **I try to show I have no need**  
 **I really do - I don't succeed"**  
  
She drawls out the long note before giving a smirk from her wine painted lips.

_**"So let's bring on the men  
And let the fun begin!  
A little touch of sin  
Why wait another minute?  
** _

At this, the song's tempo picked up speed as well as the beats becoming more apparent. The others onstage let out chuckles of amusement from the reactions of the audience. Newcomers, they assume.

**_"Step this way, it's time for us to play!  
They say we may not pass this way again  
So let's waste no more time;  
Bring on the men!"_ **

The woman walks down from the stage and struts from table to table, shooting a flirtatious wink and smile to those who were paying too much attention on her.  
  
She stops at the second table of the second row. Leaning against it, she continues on.

**"I always knew, I always said  
That silk and lace in black and red  
Will drive a man right off his head, it's easy  
  
"So many men-"** she looks around the table and gestures to them with the microphone **"-so little time."**

She stands upright and questions them. **"I want them all, is that a crime?"**

Again, most of the men responded a bit too gleefully. **  
  
 _"No!"_  
  
"I don't know why they say that I'm too easy," **she shakes her head and strides around once more. **  
**

**"They make me laugh, they make me cry,"** she dramatically 'swoons' from let to right as the guests let out a bit of a chuckle.  
  
 **"They make me sick,"** she practically spits out the word, **"so God knows why...."**  
  
At that, the other ladies stepped down from the stage as they go from each table as well, somehow still singing in sync.

_ **"** **We say, "Bring on the men** **  
And let the fun begin!"  
A little touch of sin  
Why wait another minute?  
  
"Step this way, it's time for us to play  
They say we may not pass this way again  
So let's waste no more time;  
Bring on the men!"** _

As they sang the chorus, the performers messed, or rather _flirted_ , with some of the male constituents as the women they are with merely huffed at the actions done.  
  
The spotlight once again makes its appearance as it shines on the presumably lead of the performance. Though this time, she's sprawled on an unused table.

**_"They break your heart  
They steal your soul  
Take you apart  
And yet they somehow make you whole!"_ **

Far from her vantage point, Catalina raised her eyebrows at the scene. "Huh..."  
  
Arthur heard her as he turned to look at the Queen. "Something the matter?"  
  
"No no," she shakes her head, "just impressed by the control of her belt while lying down is all."  
  
The redhead just shrugged and turns back at the scene. If his girlfriend says she's fine, he trusts her enough that it is true.

_**"So what's the game?  
I suppose a rose by any other name  
The perfume and the prick's the same"** _

She gets up at that as the mini-interlude started. She joins her fellow performers in making their audience a bit more heated than usual.  
  
Amidst that, Percy pours himself another glass of wine until the unfortunate discovery that it is now empty.  
  
He taps at their table, getting the other three's attention. "I'm getting another bottle, any specific requests?"  
  
All shook their head at him.  
  
"Alright then," he pecks Anne at the cheek, "see you in a bit."  
  
He was met with a bit drunken giggle from the second queen, who shot him a soft smile.  
  
He keeps his head low as he makes his way to the bar of the place, careful to make sure that he doesn't bump into one of the performers walking about.  
  
Finally, he reaches the bar and calls on one of the bartenders.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"One Penfolds please."  
  
"Right away sir."  
  
The bartender ducks down for a moment and looks at the bottles they currently have. Spotting the correct one, they pulled it out from its rack and rises back up to full height.  
  
They poured some wine into the glass of the unknowing reincarnate in front of them.  
  
"There you go sir."  
  
Taking a sip, Percy smiles. "Thank you."  
  
He pays them a few pounds before going back to his table with the others, drinking his refilled glass along the way.  
  
That was, until he collided with someone on his path. Thankfully, none of the wine spilled on neither of them.  
  
"I am so sorry miss-"  
  
His apology was cut short as the person he bumped into is the one who is the lead of the show.  
  
She looks him up and down, admiring his physique for a moment. Until a smirk dances upon her lips once more.

**_"I like to have a man for breakfast each day  
I'm very social and I like it that way  
By late mid-morning I need something to munch  
So I ask over two men for lunch"_ **

She yanks at his jabot as the poor Earl is now unwittingly part of the act apparently.  
  
She squints her eyes at him. He seems a bit familiar...

**_"And men are mad about my afternoon teas  
They're quite informal, I just do it to please"_ **

She runs a finger against him, unaware of the growing uncomfortableness Harry is feeling.

**_"Those triple sandwiches are my favorite ones  
I'm also very partial to buns!  
My healthy appetite gets strongest at night  
My at-home dinners are my men-friends' delight  
When I invite the fellas over to dine"_ **

Once again she drawls out the last note, but leans closer to the man she has now recognized.  
  
The man who, once upon a time, shared a mutual hatred on the forced matrimony both had oh so long ago.

**_"They all come early, in bed by nine!"_ **

She releases her hold on him and goes back to the stage.  
  
Percy, meanwhile, took a minute to process on what the _everlving fuck_ _ just happened.  
  
Straightening out his coat, he finally goes back to the table with the others. Anne sends him a concerned look.  
  
"You saw that didn't you?" She nods.  
  
"Nan, I didn't even wanted to be in it. I was just getting a drink and I just bumped into her then suddenly she yanks me by my ruffles-"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not mad." An understanding smile was on her. "Though, I am curious. Do you know her or something? The performer, I mean."  
  
He seats back down at the chair beside his girlfriend. "I honestly haven't the slightest idea who she is..."  
  
Both turned to look back at the performance, now the question of who is this mystery woman boggling in their minds.

**_"So let's bring on the men  
And let the fun begin!  
A little touch of sin  
Why wait another minute?  
Step this way, it's time for us to play!  
  
They say we may not pass this way again  
So let's waste no more time...  
Bring on the men!"_ **

She holds the last note for a long while as the other members finish off the remaining lyrics quickly.

**_"Big men, small men  
Short men, tall men  
I guess that means almost all men!  
I'm a player, long as they are men, men, men!"_ **

Once gathered at the stage, all gave a bow as the audience gave a roaring applause and cheers to them all.

* * *

They were all going outside, the place's activities finally being over, that Arthur noticed the other pair they are with is oddly silent.  
  
"Hey, you two alright over there?" He asked once they have step foot outside of the building. "And if you both are giving me a silent treatment because I accidentally booked us into a strip club I am so sorry."  
  
"It's a burlesque club actually." Anne responded to him, taking off her mask, "couldn't tell it earlier at first due to the atmosphere of the place, but once they started performing, that checks off the list."  
  
"And how come you know about this?" Catalina shoots her a suspicious glance.  
  
Boleyn merely shrugged, a bit tired and is in need of some cuddles provided by Northumberland. "You do realize I read sometimes you prude."  
  
Aragon has no retort to that and has merely rolled her eyes.  
  
They see the car turn a corner on a street before stopping in front of them.  
  
The Queens' chauffeur unlocks the doors of the car, a silent offering they can now go in.  
  
And they did so.  
  
"Secured everyone?"  
  
His question was met with a variation of 'yes'.  
  
As Arthur and Catalina talked upfront, Anne leaned against Percy as he begin to absentmindedly play with her hair.  
  
"Still thinking about that woman in the club?"  
  
"Yup. I don't know why, but she gives me some bad vibes..."  
  
"Now how are you so sure on that?"  
  
"I don't know, I can just tell by how they act alright?"  
  
He hums in place of an answer as he continues to mess with her hair, an act in which sends the beheaded queen into a quick nap on the way home.

* * *

"I saw you mess with that man earlier Mary Attolb, and boy do I aspire to be like you someday!"  
  
Mary chuckled at Sara's statement. "Oh trust me, you do not want to be like me Berry."  
  
"Why not? I think you're cool. Plus! You have a job at the museum that lead you to meet one of the queens, I am so jealous!"  
  
Sara sees her friend's face sour for a second once she mentioned the word 'queens'.  
  
Hefting her bag over her shoulder, she shuts off the lights on her vanity and makes her way to the door, not once waiting for Sara Berry to come with her than usual.

_'I fucking knew it that you were the one here.'_ She kicks a pebble off of the sidewalk as she walks home. _'And I happen to meet my dreaded ex-husband goddamit.'_

_'If there is one thing I'm glad of when I came back this lifetime. It's changing my surname of Talbot to Attolb.'_


End file.
